runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Northlands
* Darkness of Hallowvale * Cabin Fever |items = * At least 10 planks (any type) * At least 100 nails (higher than steel) * Bucket of water * Poison (found in Draynor Manor) * 20 papyrus * 20 black ink bottles * 10 Law runes * 50 Air runes * 50 Earth runes * Lots of food (no matter what kind) * Optionally 3,000 coins Recommended: * Armour (at least rune) * Rune/dragon weapon |kills = * Fire Demon (level 155) }} This quest is a side story of The Myreque Series. In this quest many teleports such as the Ectophial are recommended. Walkthrough Starting the quest Get to Burgh de Rott any way you wish, and speak to John Rolinges - a young wizard. He will be walking somewhere east of the Burgh de Rott bank. Speak to him. John will say, that he found a large island far north from Morytania. He can establish a kingdom there, called "The Northlands". People of Meiyerditch can live there in peace with no fright from the Vyrewatch, who collect blood tithes from them. He will also say, that he is too afraid of the Vyrewatch, and he needs someone like You to convince people of Meiyerditch to get away. He tells you to make some leaflets. Preparing He will give you a Northland Teleport Tablet to try teleporting. You will end up in a random location. It can be: East Ardougne docks (most likely), Grand Exchange, Canifis (uncommon), or Rellekka (rarely). It won't teleport you to the island. You have get back to him and tell him what happened. He will say, that if he can't make that tablet, you must get them there by a ship, and make a Port Phasmatys Teleport Tablet. He suggests talking to Pirate Pete north from Port Phasmatys. Rune Making and Leafletting Talk to Pirate Pete. He will tell you to bring him 10 Law Runes, 50 Air Runes, and 50 Air Runes. He will make you the tablets, and you'll learn making them, too. Now, you need to make leaflets. Go to Varrock. Speak with the Estate Agent. He will tell you, that you might need a special kind of a table to write on. He gives you a project of a special table. Build it in Burgh de Rott. You will need 2 planks, a saw, and nails. Write on the leaflets. Transporting People Go to Meyerditch by any way you can. Speak to citizens and give them the leaflets. You need to convince 20 people. Give them the tablets. Speak to John in Burgh de Rott. John will tell you to take some planks in case of an emergency. He will take you to Port Phasmatys. John will speak to these people about the great kingdom. They will go on the ship. You, and John will go too. When you will be on the sea, you will realize that the ship is sinking. You'll need to rebuild it. You will use 2-4 planks. You need to have the planks, and if you don't repair the ship, you will die, and have to do the quest all over again. Finally, you will arrive on the island. You will need 4 planks to build a small shelter of the people. .]] Fight at the end John asks you to defeat a demon in its' lair at the northern part of the island. Go to the north, and go down to a dungeon. You will need 55 Agility to climb down. There will be a Fire Demon surrounded by Smaller Demons. The Fire Demon is level 155, but he is very weak to Water Spells. There is a safe spot behind the southern rocks. It uses melee (hits up to 180) and magic (up to 140). It is quite difficult, so bringing good food (swordfish, sharks) is advised. After you defeat it, go to John Rolinges to finish the quest. Rewards * 2 Quest Points * * * Category:Northland Series Category:Rework